Unexpected, Not Unwelcome
by Whosepride
Summary: Pemberley AU Modern. Where all goes according to plan. Not Lizzy's plan, but mine. Fluff, fluff and fluff. Enjoy and don't forget to leave a comment.


**To readers of All Will End Well. The epilogue is up. Go and have a look if you want to see what future holds for Elizabeth and Darcy.**

**A/n: Pemberley AU. Fluff, fluff and fluff.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

"Welcome to Pemberley," Dr Gardner said to her group of students, "Our stop to learn something about this industry today. Given the sheer size and efficiency of this corporation, this will be our only stop today. So, students learn, observe and assimilate,"

They entered the building and met Mrs Reynolds, the lady who would be supervising their visit today. Acknowledging the grandeur and overall feel of the place, one could safely say it was an employee's dream to work in this company.

"Welcome to Pemberley," said Mrs Reynolds, "We'll be touring a lot of sections today and I hope we'll be able to inspire and help you,"

An overzealous student couldn't help but ask, "Will we be able to see Mr Darcy?"

"I am afraid not. He won't be joining us today," Mrs Reynolds said as best as she could.

The students of the said group were very excited to be in this media house and were only saddened by the fact that meeting with the eligible CEO of Pemberley was not part of the tour. Not Elizabeth, though.

Elizabeth Bennet was talking to her best friend over the phone. Aware of the history between Lizzy and Darcy, Charlotte had voiced the strains of such a visit. Lizzy was saying, _"Darcy's not here, Charlotte. It's okay; I won't run into him here,"_

Those words were spoken a little too soon, of course, because just as they left her mouth she bumped into the man himself.

"Lizzy," a voice, unmistakeably, Darcy's said in shock.

She looked up and didn't say anything for a few seconds. And then on her phone said, "I'll call you back, Char,"

"Darcy," she said and soon the whole group was surrounding them; the girls nearly gaping at the sight before them. _No, the magazines had not lied, he was drop dead gorgeous, they thought._

"What are you doing here?" asked Darcy softly. He was shocked to see her here. It was unexpected, though by no means unwelcome.

"Well…we're here for our research - cum learning field trip... This is Dr Gardner and these are my classmates," said Lizzy apprehensively, her head downcast.

Darcy hadn't noticed the others before and as was his nature, had retreated now. But he was determined to prove to Lizzy that her reproofs have been taken at heart and he was trying his level best to address them.

"They are from…" Mrs Reynolds started to speak but before she continued, Darcy completed, "Hertfordshire. I hope you will find our offices to your liking." He addressed them all, but not once did his gaze left Lizzy. She was there staring at the expensively marbled floor.

Here, Dr Gardner finally introduced herself and shook Darcy's hand, "I am sure we will, sir. It's an excellent place and we are glad we could get Mrs Reynolds to agree to show it to our students,"

Darcy smiled and exchanged some pleasantries. It was hard considering the girl who had rejected him three months ago and more importantly the girl whom he still loved- was one of the crowd. He wanted nothing more than to talk to her, to hear her laughter and see her eyes twinkle. But, he prevailed. Being sociable was not easy for him but was necessary for some kind of redemption in Lizzy's eyes, he thought.

"Well, we better hurry along if we want to see all as planned," said Mrs Reynolds, good naturedly. She knew Mr Darcy for a long time now and she knew that speaking with a large number of people was not his cup of tea. But, he was prepared to amaze everybody today. "I was hoping that once you've viewed all sections, I could get a feedback from you and the students," Darcy said and during the last three words looked at Elizabeth, "If you would not object, that is."

"I…we would be flattered. We'll send in our reports- to be sure," Dr Gardner said with a smile, looking between Lizzy and Darcy.

"Thank you," he said and with a hand movement said, "I will by no means suspend further any pleasure of yours,"

Lizzy laughed outright at that and everybody looked at her expecting her to explain her laughter. But she did not give in and just looked at a smiling Darcy.

"I tend to repeat my words. But you cannot credit it to my robotic and hence very limited vocabulary, Miss Bennet," he said and disappeared into thin air.

"Do you know William Darcy?" asked her friends as soon as he was out of earshot. Even Mrs Reynolds and Dr Gardner showed interest.

"Mutual acquaintances through Jane, my elder sister," she simply stated and walked on ahead.

Many tried to ask her about it but she tactfully avoided any questions relating to Darcy. She pointed to the intricacies and nuances of the job done by Pemberley quite skilfully.

Mrs Reynolds, however, took every chance to praise the Darcy family and William in particular for keeping the employees happy and productive. Knowing the Darcys personally, she mentioned how an orphaned William rose to the challenges and worked hard to achieve what he has. Of course, he had the money even before, but personally the Darcys had to suffer a lot after the loss of their parents at a very young age.

"Mr Darcy still doesn't uses his father's office," Mrs Reynolds was saying in an elevator ride, "Says, it will always be his place- and not mine to fill,"

"He must miss them very much," said Mrs Gardner.

"Very. His sister and he both," Mrs Reynods answered.

Lizzy listened very intently whenever his name was mentioned.

"Poor Georgiana," Lizzy muttered and Mrs Reynolds heard, but did not say anything.

-x-x-x-

Charlotte had called her once during the day, and she had explained everything from running into Darcy and his civil behaviour thereafter. She was much too confused by it. Darcy had explained his actions regarding Wickham and Bingley. As a result Jane and Bingley had been together again for a month and their relationship was stronger than before. They had recognized their mistakes; all because of Darcy's meddling and Caroline's evilness. He had acted in the best interests of his friend but Caroline had acted in her best interests. She could never forgive Caroline but after this ordeal, Darcy kind of looked like a victim here. And even, she had come to acknowledge her follies clearly. Charlotte had told her to let her heart lead her for once. "Don't let your cynical mind meddle with your heart, okay?" she had said.

-x-x-x-

After a close inspection of four hours of whatever the visit allowed them to see, Dr Gardner and her students were very pleased. But before walking out the gates of Pemberley Inc, they were greeted by Darcy himself. Apparently, Mr Darcy had instructed Mrs Reynolds to summon him as soon as they were to go.

After praising him and the corporation, Dr Gardner said, "The students are very happy that they got to see you. A conversation with the CEO is not a daily occurrence, you see,"

"Thank you," he said shyly.

"Can we take a photo with you, Mr Darcy? For the record journal stuff," a student had put it out there, rather cheekily.

Lizzy again laughed; the socially inept Darcy posing for a photograph with a bunch of college students. This was inducement enough for him. Her eyes challenged him and he was not going to give her the satisfaction of laughing at this folly of his.

"I would love to," Darcy said, his lips curled up in a teasing grin towards Lizzy.

"Really?" Lizzy said without thinking.

"Yes," Darcy said holding his gaze to her form.

"You don't have to do it on my account," Elizabeth said taking a few steps towards him, such that only he, Mrs Reynolds and Dr Gardner could hear her.

"Oh but, I do," he replied softly.

So a picture was taken with a straight- faced Darcy standing right in the middle and a confused Elizabeth Bennet standing a good two feet away from him with a bunch of students and a professor.

Before leaving however, Darcy managed to get a few moments alone with Elizabeth. She had forgotten her bag inside and Darcy being the gentleman he is, had offered to go with her. She wanted to say no but couldn't bring herself to do it.

"So how have you been?" Elizabeth said, initiating the conversation.

"Well, I have been okay," he simply answered, no doubt forming a question of his own. "What about you?"

"All right, I guess,"

"And your family and you sisters?" he asked again.

"They are all well. You must know about Jane," she said, rather coyly.

"Well, yes. I am sorry for that and well for most of my behaviour before; though I can't ever regret asking you. Seeing their happiness, I can hardly forgive myself for ever intervening,"

"I did not mean that," she said quickly and after a few moments continued, with a smile, "In fact, I think your intervention actually helped them,"

"You truly think so?" Darcy asked, returning her smile.

"Yes," she almost whispered.

"So, how's Chris?" Elizabeth asked after a few moments. (Chris Fitzwilliam – Darcy's cousin)

"He's in town actually and currently staying with my sister and me," answered Darcy.

"Georgiana?"

"The very one. She gets a little bored with me alone to give her company," he said and teasingly added, "You tend to get bored with the robot doing the same stuff again and again,"

"I am sorry, Darcy. I shouldn't have said all those stupid things," Elizabeth replied.

"You know my name is William, actually," he said teasingly and she knew she had been forgiven.

"I am aware of that. But Darcybot sounds much better that Williambot. It could be Willbot though? What do you say?" she asked, her teasing manner returning.

He just laughed a little and this little comment had officially broken the ice. And before Elizabeth knew it, they had settled into easy conversation and had quite forgotten about the students outside.

"I have missed these conversations," Elizabeth was saying.

"So have I," replied William in all earnestness.

A phone call from one Michael, her friend from the said group had however, brought them back to reality.

Darcy just asked her one question before going, "Would you like to meet up?"

"I would," she had replied with a smile and having that full blown smile directed at him and him alone had quite melted his heart.

"Would tomorrow be too soon?" Darcy asked.

"I was thinking tonight, if you're not busy," Elizabeth replied with an arched eyebrow.

"I will pick you up at eight. You're staying with Jane, right?"

"Yes, and that would be acceptable," she said, getting in to the elevator. Thankfully, an empty elevator!

"…I want to be perfectly clear about this…does this mean that you've agreed to go out with me?" Darcy asked apprehensively. He had long ago given up on his Elizabeth-reading abilities.

Lizzy just melted in those loving eyes; she wanted to set it straight and thus held his hand. "Yes, Willbot. It means that," said Lizzy and pointing towards the camera above continued, "And I would have kissed you now if not for that CCTV."

He remained silent for a few moments as if contemplating on what Lizzy had just said. It meant a lot to him, those words; spoken out of nothing but earnestness.

"Yes, well, we do take our security seriously. Too seriously, I am afraid," he said and kissed her anyways. A light peck to the cheek, that is.

They finally reached outside, blushing and not meeting any one's gaze.

"Did you have to search for it?" asked Dr Gardner.

"For what?" replied Elizabeth instantly and recovering added, "Oh right, yes it was on the sixth floor,"

But, Darcy covered for her. "It was my fault. We fell into conversation and before we knew it, it got pretty late. Sorry ," he said again with a straight face. The face, the world knew him to be donned in. And the face which the world knew not to question.

It was not perhaps, a convincing argument, and would likely raise more suspicion than before. But as disguise of any sort was Darcy's abhorrence, he settled for it and so did Lizzy. They could deal with the suspicions later, if all went to plan, that is.

AND IT WENT!

**A/N: Fluff, right. Who doesn't love fluff?**

**Leave a comment and let me know your thoughts. I am not a mind reader, you know? You'll have to tell me yourself. **


End file.
